Haven For Us
by Nani mo Nai
Summary: Some people go to great lengths for their ambitions, sacrificing more than time and money...others would do anything for Money, and when people are in such positions, what could change their minds? Is Love that strong?
1. Survivors

To those who actually read the first story I posted before (He who wipes my tears) thanks for bothering to read the whole thing and I hope you enjoyed it. I believe I was really abrupt about the whole thing and I ask that only you understand since it really was my first and I was so not sure about the whole posting thing….I am after all pretty sensitive of my work…if you hate it I suppose you won't really like me…cuz different aspects of my personality is portrayed in many of the characters…Still thanks for reading cuz it makes me sooooo happy…you guys made my day…

To those who didn't…well you didn't know I was abrupt so there is no need to apologize…anyway I hope you like this story and the others I am planning on posting, since my first was successful from my point of view…

disclaimer...i don't own any of the stuf...etc. etc. etc.

warning ...yaoi...bla bla bla

Now…please go on and enjoy…

And for this new paragraphed version…I wanna thank _Blubberbutt _for the sarcastic but quite honest review…I really was always one with great humor….thanks a lot…

* * *

-1-

Survivors

"I heard you need the money." James Brad Almasy drawled out.

The brunet nodded.

"So you will do anything in your power to ensure the success of your assignment?"

Grey eyes narrowed in agreement.

"Good, you don't have family, except a little girl, right?"

Silky brown hair fell to his face as he nodded again.

"It mustn't be linked to me, you understand, right?"

Squall Leonhart smirked, but other than that, his face was emotionless.

James smiled coldly, "You really had it rough the past years for you to turn out like that."

Squall frowned, "My past is none of your concern."

His voice was smooth, almost musical, but the threat underlying his tone was not lost on the green eyed man.

James shrugged, "I suppose. He is a charmer, I can only wonder if you too will fall to his magic."

There was only silence.

The brunet stood as straight as a lance, his eyes boring into James's. "You don't have friends, do you?"

Squall shook his head abruptly.

"Good, very well then. I will introduce you to him tomorrow. Be here at noon precisely."

Squall turned to leave when James's voice called out, "Oh, and Leon,"

Squall looked over his shoulder, "Don't fail me. It's important that this mission is carried out with your utmost care and dedication. And I do warn you, don't fall for his tricks."

Squall turned and left, the door shutting ever so softly behind him.

James let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and wiped the cold sweat that had broken out on his forehead in the boy's presence.

Squall…that was his name, a Survivor, that's what they called him. The brunet's aura was so aloof and distant that it seemed unattached to life itself. James sat down, still, it took a kid like Squall to carry out missions and do the dirty work. James had seen the boy fight, and it still haunted his dreams. James shrugged off his irrational fear and picked up the phone, dialing his son's private phone number. After about ten rings the line connected, "Seifer? Do you mind coming to my office tomorrow at noon? I promise it's important and urgent. No I am not 'pulling your leg', Seifer. Just come by tomorrow." He finished with an impatient snarl.

Squall sat by his little sister's bed.

Ellone smiled weakly, "Squall?"

"Yes darling?" Squall feigned a cheerful smile for his sister's benefit, but nothing about the situation was happy or joyful in the least.

Ellone pouted as she sat on her brother's laps, "It almost bed time. Do you have to go?"

"Yes, honey. I have work. But I promise this is the last time."

Her 5-year old face was curled in childish sadness and annoyance, "But I want you to stay. You always go away and leave me alone."

"Comon, brat." Squall ruffled his sister's short hair, which almost resembled his in color and texture, "Hang in there for me. The next time I come I'll have chocolates and flowers and teddy bears for you."

"But I don't want all that. I want you." Ellone muttered.

She had tears in her eyes as her brother stood to leave, "Promise you'll be back."

Squall nodded, placing an almost paternal kiss on his sister's forehead, "Sleep tight and take care of yourself."

Ellone flashed a wan smile, "Nightie nightie."

Squall turned down the lights and flashed a small smile before leaving his sister's room. The brunet leaned against the closed door, his eyes glaring holes into the walls in front of him. Ellone was suffering from Pneumonia and her condition was just deteriorating.

Grey eyes burned with determination and Squall pushed his lean, slender form away from the door. With the money he was going to get, he could heal his sister and give her everything she would ever dream of. He was going to carry out the mission, get a hold of the money and change his life forever.


	2. Guardians

-2-

Guardians

Seifer Almasy glanced at his watch, a small smile etched on his aristocratic face. 'Ack; fifteen minutes late.'

His smile grew. A small ting sounded before the doors of the elevator slid open. Seifer passed by his father's secretary and winked.

She blushed under his hot verdant gaze, "Good morning, Mr. Seifer. Your father is waiting. You are late as usual."

Seifer ran a hand through his short blonde hair, "My, I really have no sense of propriety, don't you think?"

The secretary chuckled and waved as Seifer walked into his father's office.

James was not only vice president of Esther, but now he was running for presidency. It surprised Seifer how greedy and ambitious his father was.

Brad stood up as his son walked in without bothering to knock, "You're 20 minutes late."

"You're exaggerating. I'm only 17 minutes late."

James frowned, "Anyway, there is someone I want you to meet."

Seifer plopped down on a sofa, "Well?"

Brad nodded his head towards a figure looming in the shadows, leaning against the far wall.

"Whoa…when did you decide to appear?" Seifer joked.

Squall ignored that comment and stood straight.

"That's Squall Leonhart." James announced.

Seifer stood up as well, his eyes trained on the emotionless face just beyond his reach,

"Well, well…where did you find him?" Seifer chuckled more to himself than anyone.

James frowned, "Seifer, please concentrate with me for a minute."

Seifer shrugged, "Heya hot stuff…I'm Seifer Almasy and that stiff man over there happens to be my father."

Squall frowned at the nickname but said nothing as Seifer walked closer, "So are you his right hand or secretary?"

"He's your body guard." James spat.

The blonde's panther green eyes bore into Squall's wolfish ones and Squall tensed. "Really?"

Seifer finally broke the eye contact, "Since when do I need a babysitter."

Squall almost snorted at that comment. After only two minutes in the blonde's presence Squall had decided the job was going to be a bit too easy. Damn, the blonde seemed so relaxed that it bothered the brunet.

"Since I joined the board of senators, son. Believe it or not, I have enemies, and you need protection. You will not wind up like your mother with a man like Squall protecting you."

"A man! Father look at him…he looks more like an innocent boy to me."

Squall frowned, "Excuse me if I sound rude but I happen to be more of a man than a playboy like you."

Seifer's eyes widened at the harshness of the brunet's voice.

"Here, now that it's settled, please take him and leave, Seifer. I do have tons of work today."

"Wait a minute…what do you mean settled? I don't need a 'man' looking out for me…I can do that pretty well myself. And just the record, since when do you care about my well being, huh?"

"Seifer…believe it or not, I do."

"You don't even bother to call and ask about me!"

Seifer contradicted. "You're never home for me to call, son." James spat.

"Ha! Nice one…I almost believed you. You manage to reach me when you want to…What? Was it Lady Luck or Sir Chance!"

Brad growled, "What is done is done. Take the boy home. Squall is a great fighter and he would give you company. Just keep him for a while. Your mother would have wanted that."

Squall rolled his eyes, for heaven's sake they were talking about him like he was darn invisible.

Seifer looked pensive, "Are you sure he's not spying on me to report back to you?"

Brad smiled, knowing he had gotten his way, "No."

Seifer finally nodded and turned to the brunet, "Well then Squall, wasn't it?"

The brunet shrugged and followed Seifer out of Brad's office, his face as blank as the sky on a clear day, but unlike the sky, looking at it didn't give peace to the soul. Seifer was talking nonsense to a brunet that didn't seem to hear him.

Brad smirked; his future was set, while Seifer was busy taking wrong turns…and somehow this turn was going to lead him down the drain…


	3. Partners

-3-

Partners

Seifer's red convertible glided smoothly down the street and the blonde glanced at his companion, "So, how old are you?"

"17."

"I'm 19, glad to make your acquaintance."

Squall snorted and stared straight ahead, determined to ignore his charge.

"Okay…so you hate talking, huh? Tell me something…how in the world did you catch my father's eye?"

Squall shrugged.

"I see. Aren't you a bit too young for this dirty job?"

Another shrug.

"Mhm…so, your parents are okay with this?"

A third shrug.

"Wow…I know you like the back of my hand now." The blonde sarcastically laughed.

Squall sighed and turned to look out his window.

"So, tell me, my-oh-so-quiet protector, did you have lunch?"

Squall grunted.

"Let's see…was that a yes? A no? A probably? A most likely? A thinking about it? A getting there? A"

"Shut up dammit! No…okay? I didn't." Squall burst out.

Seifer chuckled, "Voila…he speaks…he's alive."

The brunet glared at Seifer, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Actually…now that I come to think about it…the most I ever stayed quiet was…let's see…five minutes."

Squall groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

The blonde laughed, "Just kidding. Relax kitten"

"Don't"

"With nails and teeth." Seifer chuckled, "Comon, Squall, relax. I'm not as tough as you think. Unlike father dear I don't have many enemies and well I'm really such an easy going guy. You'll come to love me, trust me."

"Trust me, I don't love anyone and at this rate, you are going to top my **_loathe_** list."

Seifer frowned slightly, "Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

"Liar…I'm your friend."

At Squall's disgruntled expression, Seifer's light hearted expression returned, "You are so cute. Never quite met a guy like you. So, what do you do for fun?" Squall frowned in thought.

Seifer chuckled, "Man, you need to get out more often."

"I exercise and I work."

"Exercise?"

"Yeah…I work out and train."

"Boy, do you need a hobby…and what kind of work do you do?"

"What the hell…is this an interrogation or something? Why not talk to yourself for a change?" Squall looked annoyed and Seifer smiled, "What are you talking about…it's called getting to know each other."

"I'm not interested in getting to know you…okay?" Squall closed his eyes and sighed, "God, I spoke in ten minutes more than I had ever spoken in a damned year."

Seifer chuckled at Squall's expression, "You want to know what I do for fun?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway."

Squall's eyes snapped open and he turned to the blonde in dismay. "I party and exercise."

"You? Exercise?"

Seifer grinned devilishly and Squall regretted that for a minute he had actually been interested. The blonde laughed and stopped at a red light, "So what do you want to eat, princess?"

Shrugged.

"Sea food or…land food?" Seifer supplied.

"Whatever…who cares?"

Seifer rolled his eyes and parked in front of a nice cuisine, which overlooked the beach. Squall was mesmerized for a second. The sound of the gentle waves and the cool breeze that played with his hair were soothing to his ragged nerves. "You've…never been to the beach before?"

"No." Squall shrugged and followed Seifer into the expensive diner. Seifer motioned for a table in the middle of the place but Squall shook his head, "How about…somewhere more reserved?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and let his brunet Protector lead him to a faraway table by the corner.

"So," Seifer asked as they were seated, "What would you like to order?"

Squall looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there something bothering you?" Seifer smiled.

"Ah…no…I'm fine. Salad will do."

"Tche…you really do need to get out more often. Are you a vegetarian or allergic to fish?"

"No…" Squall shrugged and looked at the menu lying closed by his arm.

"Lobsters here are good."

"Whatever." Squall rested his chin on his palm and avoided Seifer's emerald gaze as the blonde ordered for them.

"You're a loner right?"

Squall shrugged.

"Are you happy that way?"

"I'm less troubled, that's for sure."

"So, where are your parents?"

"They died." Squall whispered and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't kill them…you have nothing to apologize for." Squall's grey eyes bore into Seifer's and for a moment the blonde lost his train of thought. Those orbs were so deep and held so much passion that Seifer felt taken, "So you don't have family?"

"A sister." Squall's eyes had softened when he stated her name.

"Where is she?"

"That's none of your business." The brunet glared at his plate and sighed, trying to calm his racing heart. 'What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong!'

"Squall?" The brunet's head snapped up and Seifer grinned, "You know, the lobster is already dead. Whatever crime it had committed really cannot be atoned for anymore."

Squall's face was on fire as he noticed the mess on his plate. The poor lobster had been disintegrated. Squall put his knife down, "I'm not hungry."

Seifer frowned. There were dark circles under the boy's eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in a month.

"I can protect myself, you know. There was no need for you to put more weight on your shoulders."

Squall snorted but said nothing.

"So…do you cook or do laundry?"

The brunet gasped, "In your dreams! You don't have a house keeper?"

"Yeah…I do…so what do you do other than fight and growl all day?"

Squall shrugged, taking calculated bites id his food.

Seifer noticed the haunted look in the brunet's eyes. Loose strands of chocolate brown hair fell to mar his vision, and Squall pushed them away unconsciously. Those small hands were tough and strong, indicating years of hard work and tough brawls. Squall looked up at the blonde staring at him. Seifer winked, "Don't push yourself to hard. I really am not as tough as I pretend to be."

Squall snorted, "You are too carefree."

"Yeah, but now that you're here, that wouldn't be a problem, right?" A shiver ran down Squall's spine but he frowned, "Whatever."


	4. Playmates

-4-

Playmates

Seifer's apartment was nothing short of cluttered. There were beer cans, candy wrappers, pieces of paper strewn around all over the place. Shirts and pants were lying over the couches and chairs.

Squall's face for once betrayed the sheer disbelief he felt inside, "I thought you said you have a house keeper."

Seifer chuckled with embarrassment, "Yeah, but she comes three times a week."

"And I gather today was her day off?" Squall muttered the obvious.

The blonde smiled, "Yeah…my friends were here last night"

"and they decided to trash the place." Squall smirked, "This place is a damn dumpster. The only difference is that your apartment doesn't reek, though believe me that is a surprise."

Seifer pouted, "Father didn't tell me you were coming over. Comon!"

Squall snorted and followed Seifer into his bedroom, which was less messy than the living room but a dumpster nonetheless.

Seifer shrugged, "You can sleep on my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couches outside. The guestroom doesn't have a piece of furniture to its name…we'll fix that tomorrow. What are you doing?"

Seifer frowned as Squall began picking up the scattered clothes and beer cans.

"I'll sleep on the couch…after this place looks like an apartment that is."

Seifer glanced at Squall's figure, noticing the strength in his arms and legs. Although the muscles weren't eminent like his, Squall's lean stature held a whisper of strength and power.

The brunet rolled up the sleeves of his tight, white shirt and glanced at Seifer, "You could help or sit out somewhere till I'm done."

Seifer frowned at the whip and gun fastened to one of the three belts around his hip, "You know how to use these?"

Squall grunted, "Yeah."

He walked out, starting to pick up the beer cans and dumping them in the trash can.

"I'll do that. You're not my maid, dammit."

"I'm your…housemate…so I do have a say in how this place looks like. I can't sleep with trash everywhere, so I'm not doing you a favor."

Seifer frowned, picking up his clothes, a faint blush of mortification tainting his cheeks for the first time in his life.

'Why the hell do I care what that brunet thinks of me, anyway?' but he did and he tried to redeem himself by helping around.

"I'm surprised there isn't a mound of sauce covered plates on the kitchen floor."

Seifer groaned, "Give me some credit."

"Hmph…and I was half expecting you bathrooms to house roaches."

"It's not that bad." Seifer wailed.

Squall walked back into the living room, a very slight smile adorning his handsome face.

Seifer was transfixed, "You…have a dimple."

Squall lost his smile and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging off the blonde's comment.

"You look so cute when you smile. You should do that often you know...it suits you better than that kick-my-ass frown."

Squall snorted.

In an hour the apartment was looking civilized and cozy. Squall pulled out a towel form a bag of his, "Do you mind if I shower?"

"No, you can use my bathroom."

Squall nodded and walked off in the direction of the restroom.

"Just watch out for rats." Seifer called.

Squall whirled around, a horrified expression on his usually guarded face.

"Just kidding…I swear."

The brunet glared at the flaxen who grabbed his chest in an exaggerated manner, "Please, aaaahhhh…I'm gonna die…noooooooo! Save me."

Squall rolled his eyes and turned, trying to hide the smile forcing its way onto his face.

The brunet was sitting by the kitchen window, looking out at a pretty meadow that surrounded Seifer's apartment. He was clad in tight, black leather pants and a contrasting white shirt that Seifer guessed must have belonged to the boy's father.

Squall turned as Seifer walked over to him, clad in only a pair of shorts, "What time is it?"

Seifer turned to the electric watch hanged on the wall then smiled sheepishly, "o'clock?"

he supplied.

Squall rolled his eyes, "You are so careless. I'll go to the store and get you some batteries…is there anything else you need?"

"Later, sit with me now. Let's watch a movie or something. Who cares about the time anyway?"

Squall rolled his eyes and plopped down on one of the couches, "So, what do you usually do anyway?"

"Nothing really important…I don't know…I live day-to-day…decide what to do a second before I do it."

"Well, tell me the moment you decide to drop dead, you impulsive freak." Squall muttered.

Seifer chuckled and pulled on his shirt just as the bell rang. The brunet's head snapped to the doorway and his hand instinctively moved to the butt of his gun.

"Whoa…Relax tough guy…it's my friends. Damn….get someone killed." Seifer chuckled as he opened the door to three very loud, very talkative friends.

"Heya playboy." A female voice crooned.

Seifer rubbed his nape and a silly smile lit his face, "Selphie…hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, since when do you care? Got someone over?" Irvine looked over the blonde's broad shoulders and grinned at the brunet standing at the far end of the room, "Well, well…since when have you been hiding that treasure?"

Seifer looked over his shoulder and smiled at Squall, "He's"

"Soooo adorable!" Selphie pushed past her friend and checked out the brunet, "What's your name, pretty boy?"

Squall glared at her then turned to the blonde who waved his hand apologetically.

A third guy with weird blonde hair and a funny tattoo came in holding a hotdog, "You want one?"

Squall shook his head and took a step back away form the group.

Seifer chuckled and pushed his friends away, "Stop overwhelming him, guys. Squall, these are my crazy friends, Selphie, Irvine, and the hotdog lover, Zell."

Selphie was a bouncy girl with whirly brown hair, Irvine, her boyfriend was quieter than his girlfriend but seemed more like a womanizer to Squall. The third was too busy eating to spare Squall a glance.

"Hey there." Irvine grinned and turned to Seifer, "So? Where did you find him?"

Seifer chuckled and sat on a large sofa, pulling Squall to sit beside him, "He's my body guard."

Selphie gasped worriedly, "Why? You got any threats? Your father"

"No…but father thinks I need a babysitter, isn't that right, Squall?"

Silence.

"Well, looks like Squall doesn't like to talk to you." Irvine laughed and sat on the adjoining couch, "So, aren't you going to order pizza?"

"I will." Selphie called and ordered.

Squall frowned in the chaos. 'What the hell…those guys are either so close to Seifer or are damned mad!'

"Here…a movie." Selphie pulled one out of her pocket and pushed the CD into the DVD player.

Seifer smiled at Squall, who looked like a kitten in between lions, "Relax. I've known them for the better part of my life. They're as harmless as flies."

"I never liked flies." Squall muttered.

Seifer chuckled as Selphie turned down the lights and the room quieted down as the movie started. The blonde yawned and lay down, his head resting on Squall's laps.

The brunet gritted his teeth and glared at Seifer, who seemed oblivious to the brunet's reach to such an open display of trust. However minutes later, Squall found no problem in stroking the soft golden locks and Seifer smiled, after all that was a victory, small, but a victory all the same.


	5. Friends

-5-

Friends

Squall stifled a yawn as the movie came to an end. Seifer was sleeping comfortably, his head cradled on Squall's laps. Zell had long before gone to the bathroom, a beer can in his hand, and Irvine had his arms around Selphie, who was crying because the movie had been 'sad'.

Pizza boxes were littering the tables, half already empty. After the movie finished, Selphie turned the lights back on and smiled at the sleeping blonde, "I see he likes you already to sleep like a baby."

Squall shrugged, his steely eyes trained on Irvine, who smiled nervously, "Anyway, buddy, since our host happens to be out and our host's body guard seems speechless, we'll just be on our way."

"Where the hell is Zell?" Selphie asked as they waited.

"Must have been too many hotdogs. Dude, you might wanna turn on the ventilation system before the smell turns into poisonous gases. Wouldn't want you to lose your job so soon after you got it."

Squall raise an eyebrow as Zell walked in, "Hey…it's a damned sin to talk about others behind their backs."

"Well, now that you're here, it wouldn't be behind your back at all." Irvine wound his arm around his friends' shoulder and waved goodbye to Squall, who had slipped from beneath the blonde and walked them to the door.

"Nightie nightie, Squally." Squall frowned in distaste, causing the trio to burst out in laughter as they left the apartment.

Seifer was yawning and stretching as Squall walked back into the living room to clean up after the mess.

"God, that was refreshing. It's pretty late; Squall…if you want to sleep that is."

The brunet sighed, "Yeah. I think that is a good idea."

"You…like my friends?" Seifer asked as he stood up and walked to a cupboard to pull out a blanket and pillow for his guest.

Squall shrugged, "They're okay, I guess. You like them, though."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then that's what's important." The brunet's expression had turned dark and a hard glint had taken over the beautiful grey eyes.

"Squall?"

"What?" The brunet came out of the kitchen, frowning like usual.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Squall took the pillow and blanket, choosing the sofa Seifer had been sleeping on earlier.

Seifer smiled and turned off the lights, "Okay then. If you need anything…I'll be in my room. Make yourself comfortable, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Squall flashed the blonde his second smile for the day before he walked off to the bathroom to prepare for bed. The couch was warm and smelled faintly of Seifer's cologne. Grey eyes were fixed on the dark ceiling as pictures of Ellone flashing in his mind.

Seifer watched the boy sleep sometime in the middle of the night. The brunet looked so innocent, almost like an angel while he was resting so peacefully, his face not twisted in the usual annoyed frown.

Squall looked untroubled, but Seifer knew there was something wrong in the brunet's young life.

The blanket was draped over his hip, exposing a bare chest that carried a few scars here and there. Seifer frowned, what would drive a boy like him to do this kind of work? Money…probably…Seifer turned to walk back into his room. The idea that his father actually cared bothered him, but being gullible and lax by nature, the blonde shrugged off his suspicions.

Closing the emerald eyes of his, Seifer pondered about his new friend…the cynical, jaded brunet who had reached for his gun the moment the doorbell had rung.

The smell of pancakes flooded into Seifer's room, dragging him out of his peaceful slumber.

S

quall was just dropping a bunch of pancakes onto a pate when Seifer walked in, a bright smile on his face, "Good morning sunshine. How was your night?"

Squall shrugged, "Good."

Seifer grinned at Squall, who was dressed in a pair of snug faded jeans and a shirt the complimented his eyes and figure. Although the boy's muscles couldn't compare to Seifer's bulky ones, there was ferocity and strength carved into the pale ivory skin.

Squall's frown was emanating an ominous threat to anyone who dared to step forward.

"Well, well…Mr. Get-the-hell-away-from-me has a feminine side too."

Squall rolled his eyes as he set plum syrup on the table along with a glass of fresh apple juice.

Seifer stretched, "When did you get up?"

"At dawn."

"What? Why?"

"To exercise."

"Where?"

"Outside."

"What do you mean?"

"I run, dammit…I run at dawn. Okay?"

"Aha." Seifer sat at the table and frowned, "Where is your plate?"

"I don't want to eat."

Pulling an apple from the fridge, Squall quietly bit into it, leaning against the marble platform by the sink.

"You made pancakes for me?" Seifer grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's something I like to do."

"What? Cook?"

"Just eat already…I didn't poison it or anything."

"I know that. I trust you."

"Hoho…don't please. Don't be such a fool."

"Why? You're my friend."

"You decided that on your own. I didn't do anything to earn your trust. Stop being so naïve."

"Anybody who's somebody would be glad to be trusted so fast."

"Yeah, but I'm a nobody, so these rules don't apply."

Seifer's viridian eyes snapped to Squall's stormy face, "That's not true."

"What do you know!" the brunet snapped.

The blonde was for once speechless. The great, overconfident, cocky flaxen was stunned speechless by a brunet who had deemed himself insignificant.

Squall turned away from Seifer's penetrating gaze, ludicrously worried the blonde would be able to read his mind.

"You sure are strange, coffee top."

Squall shrugged and finished off his apple, filling a glass with cold water and setting it in the sink after he was done.

"We'll be going to get furniture in a few minutes."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Your pancakes are delicious, darling."

Squall snorted and snapped on three belts, hooking his gun and whip to the one at his waist.

"I'll change and we can leave. Mary, the housekeeper, has the key to my apartment so we need not wait."

"She has the keys?" Squall sounded horrified.

"Yeah…so?"

"Don't tell me you trust her!" Squall wailed.

"It's not that I trust her…it's just there is nothing precious here to protect."

Seifer looked sad for a moment but his cheery smile soon returned, "You should relax, my paranoid protector. It'll make you sick."

Squall snorted as Seifer left to change, "Better sick than dead."

"You're strong, you wouldn't die easily."

"Some deaths are better than others." Squall whispered, but Seifer had heard and thoughts of a spiritually and emotionally hurt Squall followed him to the bathroom…


	6. Saviors

-6-

Saviors

Seifer walked beside Squall into a large furniture store, looking around for a soft bed for the stiff brunet.

Seifer sat on one king-sized mahogany bed, "Here, this looks and feels nice."

Squall glared at the bed, "What the hell…I'm not prince charming, you know. This thing costs a damn fortune." He whispered gruffly.

"You're not that cheap, you know." Seifer bounced slightly, a grin on his handsome features, "Comon. It's cool."

Squall frowned and hesitated before he sat by Seifer, "Yeah…it's sweet."

"Not as sweet as you, kitten." Seifer winked and motioned fro the clerk, "I'll take this."

Squall reached and touched Seifer's forehead, a small frown on his face. Seifer laughed and playfully swatted the brunet's hand away, "Comon."

"Heh…and I half expected a fever made you delirious."

"Have faith in yourself, kid."

Squall shrugged and Seifer walked off to talk to the clerk about other pieces of furniture that made a room.

Squall's grey eyes clouded as he sat back down on the bed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Seifer's open and honest charm was making him waver…making him think about things he thought he had lost with the blood during the many fights he had fought during his years. Seifer made him reconsider things he had come to accept. He wasn't worth anything. All what he was after was money for his sister and him. He didn't have friends…and those who tried abandoned him all too soon. He was always frowning, always lost in his own world…too cold to have comrades, too scared to open up, too hard to be loved…

"Squall!" Seifer chuckled as he pulled his friend to his feet, "Man, isn't it dangerous to faze out in the middle of nowhere? Comon, let's go fix your room."

Squall nodded meekly and followed his blonde companion; his mind flooded with emotions he thought had died with his parents.

Seifer glimpsed the argument running behind Squall's eyes as the workers arranged the room, Mary helping around and giving instructions.

"Hey, princess," Squall looked up and Seifer smiled that the brunet now responded to the silly endearment, "You want to go swimming?"

Squall shrugged, his eyes hardened as visions of Ellone as a child running and splashing around him…how long has it been since then…2 years…three?

"Oi!" Seifer sighed with exasperation.

"What?" Squall frowned and avoided the blonde's green gaze, "I wish I could read your mind."

Squall blinked in surprise, "Why the hell would you wanna do that!"

Seifer shrugged, "Man…I would give anything to know what you're thinking when your eyes go all chilly like that."

Squall snorted, "You would be wasting your time. There's nothing that concerns you in there."

"There is a nice pool in some decent club here, you wanna head there?"

"Sure, whatever."

The phone rang and Seifer frowned, "Hello? Yes? What? Zell? Where? Be right over!" Seifer pulled out his care keys, "Change of plans, princess."

Squall frowned as Seifer strode out of the building pulling him in his wake. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Zell is in the hospital. He's been in an accident."

"Who told you?"

Seifer slid behind the wheel and frowned in thought then shrugged, "I didn't ask."

Squall glared through the windshield as Seifer sped away from the apartment, "Where is he?"

"In the National Hospital."

"When was the accident?"

"I don't know, dammit!"

"What the hell…how come you know nothing?"

"Squall, he's hurt! That's all that matters. Why are you looking like that anyway?"

"I…Nothing." Squall closed his eyes but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Seifer jumped out of the car, Squall hot on his heels. A nurse greeted them at the reception, "Zell…Dincht…he's here? Is he okay!" Seifer cried.

The nurse frowned, "I'm sorry, but when was he hospitalized?"

"Now…I donno…now."

"No, there is no record of a Mr. Dincht now sir."

Squall stood, his back against Seifer's, his eyes scanning the reception area.

"Listen, ms…whatever…I just got a call…He's here…check again, dammit!"

The brunet's eyes widened when he spotted two black clad men.

"Seifer, this way." Squall grabbed the blonde's arm and pushed him in front of him, "Run, hurry."

Seifer frowned as Squall pushed him ahead, guiding him to the bathrooms. "Squall, what the hell are you doing!"

"You said before you trust me, now is a good time to prove it." The brunet turned and locked the door just as the men pounded on it.

"This is all a trap."

"What are you talking about?" Seifer glared at the pounding door and then at the brunet, who was looking for a way out.

"There!" his face lit up as he pushed open the window, pulling out a knife from his boot and tearing the net, "Get out…hurry."

Seifer frowned, "You can't be serious!"

"I never jest." Squall pushed Seifer, "Need for speed, Blondie…hurry dammit!"

Seifer hoisted himself up on the toilet and pushed himself out just as the door banged open. Squall pulled out his gun as he climbed after his charge.

A shot rang out.

The brunet grimaced as Seifer helped him, "What is going on?"

Squall yelped slightly as he stood up, "Go…get to the car!" A man appeared out of the window just as Squall whirled around and took a clean shot to the man's forehead, "God, Squall, you killed him."

"Seifer, run to the car or the next one I will kill is you!"

Seifer slid in behind the wheel and started the engine as three men in black ran out of the hospital. Squall aimed at one guy's leg, taking the shot.

"Squall!"

"Drive, Seifer!" The car sped away form the hospital, leaving the other men to deal with the nearing sirens.

Seifer parked in front of his house. The brunet had been quiet all through the ride, refusing to answer any of the blonde's questions that Seifer had given up on asking.

The brunet grimaced and limped into the apartment, Seifer shutting the door and locking it, "You know, Squall, it's my right. How the hell did you know that…"

Seifer trailed off as Squall leaned on a couch, trying to take some weight off his right leg. "My god…why did you let me leave the hospital! You're bleeding!"

Squall was taking harsh breaths, "Shut up. I'm fine…just go to bed or something. You've been through a shock."

Seifer was caught between strangling the brunet or tending to his wounded thigh, "You should have told me!"

"You would have collapsed and cried like a baby. Get me a first aid kit. I'll bandage myself."

Seifer followed Squall into the bathroom, "It's bleeding like hell, you can't see it…how the hell will you treat it? I'll do it."

Seifer brought the kit and squatted down beside the brunet, who was leaning on the sink. Reaching for the torn pants, Squall whirled around and grimaced, "No…I can manage!"

"Squall, you won't be able to see it properly. Let me, already. Take off your pants."

"No!" Squall glared at the blonde, droplets of sweat trickling down his forehead as he fought for control.

"Squall," Seifer whispered soothingly, "I know how to bandage wounds, okay. I can help you. Now stop acting like a child and take off your pants so I can see the freaking wound."

"I'm…not wearing anything under." Squall whispered, managing to blush in spite of his pain.

Seifer groaned, "For heaven's sake"

"Get me a pair of your shorts!" Squall wailed.

Seifer knew he wasn't getting his way with this too so stood up and left to fetch a pair of his boxer shorts for the shy brunet, "Here."

"Get out. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Promise you won't lock the door." Seifer frowned, "I'll just break it down."

"Okay, okay, just get out for a second." Squall growled.

The blonde stood outside, listening to the brunet struggle. Squall gasped, for once he regretted his pants were so tight. They stuck to the blood and the wound, making it painful for him to remove.

After fifteen minutes Squall called for the blonde, who squatted down before Squall's exposed thigh. "It's not as bad as it looks. Just grazed your thigh. You should be glad you don't need stitches."

Squall shrugged, "I wouldn't have done anything about it even if it did need stupid stitches.

Seifer snorted and pulled out the bottle of alcohol, "This might hurt a little."

"Whatever, just get this crap over with. I feel like a stupid child."

Seifer rolled his eyes and grasped the front of Squall's thigh, pressing the alcohol drenched cloth to the wound. Squall threw his head back in pain but said nothing.

Seifer smiled, admiring Squall's strength and courage, "You really do know how to act."

"You're the one who is overly stupid…for heaven's sake…they were shooting and you were asking questions."

Squall chuckled, "You're crazy…any man would have run first and asked questions later, but you had to know the whole story on the spot."

Seifer smiled, glad the brunet had found humor in something that still made his heart race.


	7. Singers

okay...i love Squall's attitude...

for the song at the end well...i made up the crappy lyrics and betcha you could tell anyway...except fro the chorus...that's from the song Haven For Us by the Delgados...it's from the opening song of the anime Gunslinger Girl...by the way a guys sings it...so don't react like my friends...asking if he was a female or something...took me days to convince 'em it was a guy...hhahahaha

* * *

-7-

Singers

Squall frowned after the blonde had bandaged the lesion, "Stupid idiot."

"Who? You! Don't ever get hurt like that again. I can barely stand."

"Ha…why? I'm the one with the wound." Squall laughed incredulously and walked out of the bathroom.

Seifer watched as the brunet struggled to remain standing but exhaustion overpowered him and he finally sat on the blonde's bed.

Seifer's shorts were a tad too large for him but the gentle curve of his hip kept them from slipping. "You push yourself."

Squall snorted and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Anyway," Seifer noticed the fatigue etched on the brunet's face, "What would you like for lunch?"

"Whatever." Squall fell back against the mattress, his feet still touching the ground.

Seifer smiled, "Okay then. I'll order something."

Squall's voice caught him at the doorway, "Ummm….thanks…you know…I guess."

Seifer winked at him over his shoulder, "No problem, I should be the one thanking you for keeping me alive."

Squall turned and closed his eyes…what could he say to that? He sighed as Seifer left.

This was turning out to be a loooooong day. Grey eyes closed, sleep pulling the unsuspecting brunet into her clutches.

Seifer smiled tenderly as he smoothed a few strands of silky brown hair form the brunet's eyes.

Squall was breathing softly through parted lips that would form the prettiest of smiles if he tired. One hand rested on his exposed navel, the other grasping the edge of the blonde's pillow. Seifer's eyes roamed over the peaceful face, noticing for the first time the long curly dark lashes that framed the grey eyes. Girls would kill for those, Seifer mused.

Getting up, he carried Squall's legs and placed them on the mattress, the brunet not even stirring.

'He must be really exhausted.' Green eyes softened and Seifer covered the brunet, "Sleep tight." He whispered, pulling down the drapes and shutting the door.

Squall slowly opened his eyes and took in his surrounding. 'I slept…' the room was warm… 'Seifer's room…' it registered on him then and he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his thigh. 'Guess I won't be running at dawn for a while.' Squall's frown deepened and he got up, squinting in the darkness and making his way to the door.

Seifer didn't notice him come in or sit at the sofa by his head. The music he was listening to through the speakers was faintly audible. Squall raised a brow and rolled his eyes, reaching to nudge the blonde.

Seifer sat up and grinned, "You're awake. I ordered pizza for you, but you were sleeping like a baby when I came in."

Squall shrugged in embarrassment, "I never sleep during the day…it was an accident."

Seifer laughed, "Man, you seriously need to take it easy. Anyway, listen to this while I get your food. It's my favorite song."

Seifer handed Squall the speakers and disappeared into the kitchen. The brunet eyed the speakers in his hand dubiously before he sat back and listened…

'In a world full of darkness

In a life full of sadness

In a dream full of lies

In a place full of cries

When things that once were beautiful can't last

When everything soft and kind disappears fast

When love and dreams are becoming fragile

Why can't you understand?

That when I feel like…I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in a while

If we can hold on

We can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of mine

Haven for us

So now you are here

A home so near

A warm embrace…a gentle smile

Solace echoing all the while

Tell me you will live through this

I will gladly die for you

Tell me you will never cast me away

I can not bear it all alone

And when it feels like…I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in a while

If we can hold on

We can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of mine

Haven for us

So pull me to you

Give me a chance

Convince me we are free

Tell me you love me

Cause now I feel like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in a while

If we can hold on

We can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of mine

Haven for us

Haven for us

Haven for us.'


	8. Victims

-8-

Victims

Squall stared at the ceiling, his mind in turmoil. They had both gone to bed hours ago, but the brunet was still lying awake… he closed his eyes, sinking into his own memories of a past…one full of nothing but betrayal and strife…of scorn and regrets…of bitter nights and painful days…of dreams crushed and hopes lost…of abandoned desires and vain confidence…Ellone…once a happy young healthy cherub now nothing but a frail little girl, incapable of laughing…what was there to laugh about anyway? Even the funniest of jokes wouldn't cheer them up. There was no one to love her by day and hold her by night. No one she can depend on…no one to call parents and guardians… 'That's not true…I'm here…' Squall gasped and bolted as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey…don't look so sad, pretty boy."

"What are you doing here?" Squall glared at the blonde who had snuck in into his room.

"It hurts when you look like you've been asked to stop the plagues of the world."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Why the hell do you always look so damn troubled?"

"Where the hell is your mum to teach you some manners!"

Seifer glared at Squall, "She's dead."

Squall looked instantly contrite, "I'm sorry."

"Ha…when I told you that you said it wasn't my fault so why the hell am I sorry…same goes for you."

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked again.

"Thought a great guy like you could use some company."

"Great? Ha! You need to open a dictionary and learn to describe people right."

Seifer chuckled and sat on the bad beside Squall, "Fine…maybe I will…but between us friends, I'm worried I might learn the exact descriptions of myself."

Squall smiled slightly, "Yeah, that explains it."

Seifer ruffled the brunet's hair, "Hey, you were supposed to say 'No, I'm sure your personality"

"Is like shit and would be under the worst of names? Yeah I know."

Seifer pouted, "No way…that's not what I was going to say!"

Squall chuckled, "What? There's worse?"

"That's it. Now you've done it." Seifer stood and turned to leave.

"Hey, I was just kidding, are you really mad?"

Seifer's shoulders shook, his back to the brunet. Squall frowned, coming up behind him, "You're not really crying…comon it was a stupid joke."

Seifer laughed out loud and turned, pulling the brunet into his arms, "I knew that."

Squall glared, "Hey, let go of me."

The blonde laughed, "You actually looked sorry too. My, am I lucky or what."

"You're dead!" Squall tackled him to the ground, but Seifer easily gained the upper hand. After all Squall's leg was throbbing and the blonde had the advantage of weight and bulk on his side.

"Hey, get off me." Seifer laughed, holding Squall's wrists above his head, "You started it. It's only right that you pay fro it."

The brunet bit on his bottom lip, trying not to laugh, "This is not funny." Seifer laughed, but his eyes soon shone and he bent to nibble on Squall's neck.

The brunet yelped, "No way. Get off me." Seifer blew into Squall's ear, "Giving up already? Don't think so, after all I am to decide how long I can torture you." Squall squirmed beneath the blonde, gasping as Seifer sucked on his earlobe, "It's so soft."

Squall moaned, "No…stop it." There wasn't much conviction or anger in the musical voice and Seifer thought it safe to continue.

"Ever been kissed before, hot stuff?"

"Don't you dare." Squall sputtered before the blonde bent and dared. Squall's first impulse was to bite the blonde's imploring lips but that thought along with any other turned to mush as Seifer's tongue explored the inside of his mouth and dueled with his tongue.

Minutes later, Seifer pulled away, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

"Liar. We've only been together for three days…barely."

"Yeah, but if you count the hours… minutes… seconds… they really do make a number."

The brunet blushed, "Why the hell would you want to kiss me?"

Seifer shrugged and stood, reaching to help his protector up. Squall wasn't really frowning anymore, rather he looked dazed and confused. Seifer grinned and tucked the brunet in, "Sleep tight, princess."

And for once, Squall didn't have an angry retort, rather he just nodded and closed his eyes, listening to Seifer leave the room and gently shut the door behind him.


	9. Dreamers

-9-

Dreamers

There was a small smile lingering on the blonde's lips as he looked at his watch. Yeah, his protector sure had slept overtime, for a man who gets up with the sun…

"What the hell…what time is it?" Squall walked in, slightly limping because of his leg.

"Morning, sunshine. How was"

"Morning? It's almost afternoon. How come! I always get up early!" Squall wailed as he sat on one of the chairs."

"I'm glad you slept well. Really, that's what's important."

Squall pouted, "What are you doing?"

"Breakfast for you, my love."

The brunet rolled his eyes, "It's more like dinner."

"Ahhh…he sure does come with a temper."

Seifer set the plates of eggs on the table and walked over to the fridge, "What would you like to drink?"

"Poison." Seifer chuckled and translated that to mean orange juice.

"Comon, princess, stop frowning and cheer up. Night sure is young and long."

"Easy for you to say." Squall shrugged and took a bite of his eggs, making a face.

"What? It tastes horrible?"

"No, it's…ummm..." Squall shrugged and forced himself to swallow the vile thing Seifer had called eggs.

Seifer frowned, "It sucks, doesn't it. You can throw it in the trash…"

Green eyes flashed with sadness, but the brunet just shrugged, "No, they really aren't…that bad."

Taking another bite, Squall hid his expression behind his glass of orange juice. Seifer pulled Squall's plate away, "You don't have to pretend to like it, you know."

Squall sensed that the blonde was hurt that his food was awful and for some reason unknown to him, Squall pulled the plate back, "Why don't you worry about yourself. I'm eating it…this is good."

Seifer snorted, "Then how come your usually contained face looked like"

Squall glared at him and took another bite, pretending to chew as he swallowed the burnet eggs, "So, what did you put in this?"

"I don't know…it said black pepper and salt…that's what I put."

"Ah, but of course." Grey eyes flashed with humor and disgust as he finished off the last of his plate and gulped down two glasses of orange juice, his hair falling back; exposing the red ear Seifer had sucked on the night before.

"You know, you didn't have to."

"Yeah I know." Squall shrugged and walked to the living room, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Actually, I just called Zell. He's okay…there never was an accident."

Squall snorted, "Heh, what did I tell you."

"Actually, your instincts sure are impressive."

The brunet shrugged, "So is your stupidity…so I guess we're even."

The blonde laughed, "We are all going to meet at a disco, if that's okay with you. It's pretty neat with tables where we could have dinner and stuff."

"Disco..." Squall frowned in distaste.

Seifer shrugged, "If you don't want to go, I could take you out for dinner in some quiet corner, Squall."

"No, we'll go." The brunet shrugged.

Seifer frowned, "Are you sure…I know how you hate crowds and noise."

Squall shrugged, "who cares."

"I do." Seifer sat beside the brunet, who avoided his gaze.

"Squall." Seifer whispered, "You didn't have to eat the junk I made…and I don't have to go to the"

"Why? I'm not your responsibility you know. You shouldn't care and neither does anyone else for that matter. You hear me!" Squall yelled.

"I hear you, sweetheart. And if I presume right, so did everyone in the neighborhood." Seifer whispered gently.

Squall started to stand but the blonde grabbed his arm, "Why are you mad?"

Grey eyes snapped to his face, "I'm not mad."

He finally clamed his frayed nerves. What was wrong with him…he never yelled and burst out like that…his emotions were always under control…since when did he react like that to a few offhanded words that really didn't imply anything….

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Squall quickly replied.

He inwardly groaned, 'now I'm hurrying to make him happy and put him at ease…'

Seifer smiled slightly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have any dreams?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "No."

"But I had one; you wanna know what it was about?"

"Yeah, whatever." Squall shrugged.

The blonde scooted closer, "It was of the both of us."

"Yeah?" Squall shivered as Seifer's hand trailed up his leg to his cheek, "And you know what we were doing?"

Seifer grinned at the flush that covered Squall's cheeks and he shrugged. "I was doing this…except you were sitting on my laps."

Seifer pulled the light brunet onto his laps and pulled him close for a kiss. Squall moaned and turned so that he was straddling Seifer's legs. His lips were awkward and innocent as they followed Seifer's training.

The blonde shivered slightly and pulled away, tilting Squall's head t the side to have access to a smooth, flawless neck. Squall's hands played with the golden hair at the blonde's nape and he rubbed his hips against Seifer's ever so slightly, "We shouldn't…" he whispered and closed his eyes and Seifer began to suck on his exposed shoulder, leaving a red love bite.

Seifer's hands were grasping Squall's hips to keep them from rubbing against his and driving him insane. Squall's breathing hitched and he buried his face in the crook of Seifer's neck, moaning as the blonde fondled him through the fabric of his shorts.

The phone rang, making Squall jump and struggle to stand, the pain in his upper leg dimming away his passion.

"Hello?" Seifer snapped hoarsely, frowning when his father sounded on the other side.

"Seifer, how are you? I heard you went to the hospital yesterday."

"Who told you?"

"I…the nurse at the reception."

"Yeah? But I don't remember giving her a name." Seifer glared out the window.

Squall had already gone to his room and the sound of the water running indicated he was showering.

A small smile forced itself onto the blonde's face.

"Well, Seifer, you are pretty known around there."

"Really? I don't remember going to that hospital once before."

"Seifer…Are you okay?"

"Yes, Father, I'm fine. I have a bodyguard, remember."

"Yes, I do. Just be careful."

"No problem dad, you know me. I'm the careful one in the family."

There was a small snort and the line went dead.

"Heh and you never were a wise one. Always butting into my life when you would be better appreciated out."


	10. Fools

-10-

Fools

Seifer walked into the brunet's room just as Squall got out of the shower, a towel fastened around his hips.

"You never knock, do you!" Squall glared at the blonde, trying his damnedest not to look at his full lips in the process.

Seifer smirked, "Just thought you would need some help with your wound. I'll bandage it again for you."

"There is no need. One day with that stupid thing was more than enough."

"No way. You need to take care of yourself…it could get infected, you know."

"Who cares?" Squall walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of snug leather pants and an oversized shirt that would cover the hickeys Seifer had given him that afternoon. 'Can't believe I almost let him take me then and there.'

"Let me see." Seifer bent by Squall's leg, lifting the ends of the towel slightly, but Squall swatted his hands away, "Hey, wait, dammit. I'll at least put on something."

"We're both men, Squall. Stop acting like you're any different."

Squall blushed and walked off to the bathroom, a pair of boxers in his hand.

"You look hot." Seifer grinned at the brunet.

"Yeah yeah…" Squall smoothed back his hair and walked past the blonde, "Are you coming or is it a must that your friends wait on you?"

Seifer laughed, "Now I'm worried they would stare at you and forget about me."

"Ha…and I almost believed you." Squall waited for the blonde by the door. He was smiling slightly, his head cocked to the side.

"What is with the three belts around your thigh? You're hurting yourself, you know." Seifer frowned.

Squall shrugged, looking at the three belts clasped tightly around his wound, "They would serve well if we need to run."

"And the gun...do you have to take it? And look so obvious about it too? Do you have a license?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Now that I've answered all your questions, let's go. We're already ten minutes late. Do you have to prove that you're irresponsible?"

"Just one last question. Why do you carry a gun around?"

"To keep people away."

"Does it always work?"

"If not, my glare does."

"So you've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, right?"

"No."

"Why?" Seifer persisted.

Squall shrugged and huffed in impatience, "They wouldn't want to be with me."

"Why?"

"Why what dammit!" Squall glared at the blonde.

"Why wouldn't they want to be with you?" Seifer asked undeterred by Squall's mood.

"I'm not exactly lover material."

"But you never"

"Seifer, can we go?"

"I would want to be with you." The blonde whispered against Squall's ear on his way out.

The brunet just stood there, Seifer walking to the car and opening his door for him, "Are you coming or what?"

"Well well, aren't you the dashing hero." Irvine laughed.

Seifer chuckled and sat by the brunet on their rounded table. Zell had muttered a short 'hi' before giving his full concentration to the hotdogs he was eating. Selphie noticed his disgusted expression, "Don't mind Zell, he is always busy eating that stuff. It's an obsession."

Squall shrugged and ignored the friends as they caught up on their latest happenings, Seifer patting his shoulder or smiling at him every once in a while.

They never danced. Squall because he never knew how and Seifer because he knew that he would be forcing the brunet against his will.

Seifer turned on the lights as they walked back into the apartment. Squall yawned and sat on a sofa. It was one in the morning but most of the city was awake and lively.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Squall snorted, "A time of my life."

Seifer sat beside him and Squall suddenly remembered their earlier love scene, shifting uncomfortably, "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"You're not such a bad person, you know."

Seifer smiled gently. Squall rolled his eyes, becoming agitated, "You don't even know me."

Seifer shrugged and smiled brightly.

"Why the hell do you smile like you're never hurt…like there's not a problem in the world?" Seifer grinned, "Life goes on. It never bothers to stop for you. You are the one punishing yourself for sins you didn't commit or ones that doesn't deserve that much pain and sorrow, honey."

"Don't flatter yourself into believing you know me. You know nothing of who I am or what I do for a living!"

Seifer started to say something but Squall cut him off, "I'm worse than criminals…just…Aaaaaaaahhh!"

Squall jumped up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" The blonde stood up.

"No where." Squall stood by the door, his head beginning to pound.

"Why do you do that…when you have a place to stay right here." Seifer came up from behind him.

Squall turned and pressed his back to the door, "You're going to hate me."

Seifer shook his head and pressed a kiss to Squall's exposed jugular, which was beating frantically. Squall closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cold wood. Seifer's hands cupped his cheeks, "I don't understand you at all."

Squall opened his eyes and pulled away from the blonde, walking to his room.

"Squall…" was all Seifer could say.

The brunet hesitated for seconds before he walked into the room and softly shut the door behind him, sinking against it and letting the first tears he shed in years cascade down his cheeks, leaving Seifer to listen to him helplessly on the other side…


	11. Healers

-11-

Healers

"Hey, thought you would like to go to the beach." The blonde smiled brightly at the frowning brunet.

Squall shrugged and sat on the kitchen table. Last night had been rough but the sun called a new day.

Seifer grinned, "Would you like eggs?"

"Hell, no!" Squall looked horrified and stood up, "How about you sit down and let me prepare something for a change?"

The blonde chuckled, "great idea."

The brunet rolled his eyes and went about preparing eggs, a small smile on his lips.

"So, did you sleep well?" Seifer eyed his protector.

Squall shrugged, "Yeah."

"Oh."

The brunet set down Seifer's plate and his own, "This is what I call eggs, Seifer. You would do well to keep that in mind the next time you decide to cook."

The blonde laughed and nodded, "And I thought you liked it."

Grey eyes narrowed, "Yeah, tasted like frog scales."

"Hey, how would you know?"

"Believe me, I'm sure they taste the same." Squall chuckled at Seifer's indignant expression and took a bite of his eggs.

"Wait a minute…since when do frogs have scales!" Seifer muttered.

Squall laughed, "Since you cooked eggs yesterday."

All the blonde could do was stick out his tongue and enjoy the laughter of his protector.

The waves were gentle as the lapped upon the sandy, white shore. Squall smiled at the beauty of the sea and walked over, stepping into the waves.

"Careful, there are sharks." Seifer called from behind him.

The brunet nodded and stared out at the horizon, "At the moment, the prospect of being eaten by one isn't very frightening."

Seifer grinned and spread out their blankets and set their umbrella. "Hey, pretty face, how about you spread sunscreen on my body for me?"

The brunet snorted, "How about you drown?"

"Comon, it'll be fun."

"Like hell."

Seifer came up form behind him, "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Not a chance, freak…drop dead."

Seifer grinned, "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Squall yelped as Seifer grabbed him by surprise and hauled him over his shoulder, "Put me down you impulsive freak! I'm not a damned sac of feed! Put me the hell down."

Seifer waded into the water and grinned, "You're so light."

"You're so dead! Put me down!"

"If you say so, princess." Seifer threw Squall into the cold water and laughed as the brunet came out sputtering and muttering curses.

Grey eyes held no hint of amusement when Seifer hummed the shark song and moved in on him. "Stay away from me…don't you dare"

Squall laughed and nervously backed away, unable to stand anymore as the water got deeper.

Seifer laughed, "Why princess? You look delicious at the moment."

"Get lost." Squall cried as the blonde grabbed him and kissed his wet lips.

"Yup, just as good…nah better than I thought." Seifer laughed as Squall tried to drown him.

The burnet was soon laughing too, trying to run for his life as Seifer grabbed his foot under the water. Many turned to look as the newly found friends laughed and ran around like children, splashing water on or tackling each other on the shore…

Squall sat by the shore, the sun setting in the horizon. The gentle waves caressed his feet again and again as they lapped the shore and the gentle breeze played with his soft hair.

"What are you thinking?" Seifer sat beside him.

Squall shrugged, "If only Ellone could see this. It's very pretty and serene here."

"Why don't you"

"She's sick. The salty air isn't good for her."

"You never told me that."

Squall shrugged and stood, "It's almost night…let's head back."

"Where is your sister?"

The brunet shrugged again and started to leave but Seifer caught his trunks, "Squall, I'm talking to you, dammit."

"She's sick. It's none of your business."

"She's sick. Great…that explains a lot. Why are you here, then? You should be by her side, you know. You told me she was young, but how old is she?"

"5." Squall looked away as the blonde glared at him, "Where is she? Your parents died, right? Who takes care of her?"

"She's… in a hospice somewhere around town."

"My God…" Seifer stood up and walked away from the brunet. Squall frowned, "What the hell is your problem? It's none of your business."

"Yeah? Who's business is it? Yours? Apparently you really don't know how to handle it."

"What the hell would you have me do? Give her up for adoption!"

"No…Be there for her. It's been a week…comon, Squall, you can do better than that…acting all cold even with your own sister."

"I'm not acting all cold…I just…"

"We'll visit her tomorrow."

"No." Squall glared at Seifer.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I promised the next time I go there I would have teddy bears and chocolates for her."

"You're reaching, aren't you? Squall, for heaven's sake…I assure you she would rather you be by her side at the moment. Stop being so damn ignorant. She's your sister!"

"I'm fine on my own, dammit!"

"Yeah…I can see that pretty well…it's damn obvious in the way you're living….great life full of laughter…there had never been a minute you weren't laughing and smiling in." Seifer spat harshly, packing their things into the trunk and turning to open the door for Squall.

The brunet sighed, "Life isn't easy for everyone."

"You don't have to be alone if you can depend on someone."

"Well, are you nominating for the position?" Squall glared.

Seifer grinned, "Well, finally you opened your eyes, just hope they're not as blind as I'm anticipating."

Squall frowned and looked out his window.

"We'll buy the stuff you promised her and go at noon tomorrow, spend the day with her."

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you Squall…about your life and everyone related to it."

"You're crazy…I'm sure you need help."

Seifer chuckled, "It's settled then."

"What happened to the sharks you warned me about?" Squall muttered.

"Huh?"

"They should have eaten you while they had the chance."

Seifer laughed "You would have cried and missed me."

"No, those would have been water droplets from the sea, trust me."

Squall opened his eyes and frowned as Seifer hovered above him, "Seifer, go away. I'm too sleepy for your games."

The blonde just bent and nibbled on the brunet's ear.

"Seifer." Squall moaned and pushed him away, "Stop it, Seifer."

The blonde groaned as he pushed up the brunet's shirt and splayed his hand on Squall's taut navel.

"Seifer, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want you…" Seifer whispered before he claimed Squall's lips in a searing kiss that was far hotter than his fever.

Squall pulled away, his body heating and glared the blonde, who looked at him with fevered eyes.

"You're sick." Squall's eyes widened and he felt Seifer's moist forehead, "My God, since when?"

"I've been wanting you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Seifer answered Squalls' misunderstood question.

"Seifer…that" Seifer pushed Squall back unto the covers and sucked on the crook of the brunet's neck, "Please let me love you."

Squall closed his eyes for a minute, letting the blonde caress him as thought there was no worry in the world.

"Do people…die of fever?" the brunet asked no one in particular before his lips were sealed by Seifer's demanding mouth.

Squall opened his eyes and sighed as Seifer nibbled on his ear, whispering hot words of love and desire. There was no phone call to stop the passionate blonde as he tried to drive the brunet out of his mind.

"Stop it, Seifer. You're not…"

"Don't talk, Squall…just feel with me."

Squall groaned as Seifer fondled him through the fabric of his shorts and sucked on his earlobe.

"No, stop." Squall pulled away and got off the bed, "we must do something about your fever."

Seifer had snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes.

'To think that just minutes before he was planning on making love to me.' Squall shook his head and sighed, walking to the kitchen, determined to nurse his charge back to health.


	12. Lovers

-12-

Lovers

Seifer's jade eyes opened and stared at nothing in particular. His throat was dry and he was in dire need of a glass of water. Looking around for a minute he tried to remember where he was and what exactly was doing, but nothing really came to him.

Squall was sleeping next to him, but it wasn't surprising that had given the blonde his back.

"Squall?"

The brunet stirred and turned to him, a faint frown on his face, "Are you okay? My god finally…couldn't think I would stand another of your passionate bouts…freak." Squall muttered to himself.

Seifer frowned, "What?"

"You had fever, but now that you are okay, you might as well leave my room and never come again. Thank you."

The blonde grinned, "You took care of me?"

"Only because I worried the hospital would poison you," Squall grumbled, "Although I assure you it would have been in my best interest if they did."

Seifer rolled his eyes, "So, how let's go."

"Where…damn…the fever just now broke and you're ready to go…what the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm sorry, did I tire you?"

Squall looked thoughtful for a minute before he smiled, "Nah, I just like complaining when you're around."

The blonde snorted and stood to stretch, noticing the many red marks on Squall's neck and shoulder, "Hey…who the hell did that!"

Squall covered his neck with his hand and glared at Seifer, "For your information, I don't make it a habit to 'exercise' like you, especially not when the man I'm responsible for is delirious with fever."

Seifer looked instantly contrite, "It was me?"

Squall shrugged.

"Damn…that's not fair."

"Huh?"

"I don't remember…this sucks…just when I got the liberty to kiss him." Seifer laughed and Squall rolled his eyes.

"How did you know I had fever? Do you think I can pretend I do tonight and you would let me"

"Jump off the balcony. Don't even think about it." Squall waved the blonde off and walked to the kitchen, "Would you like chicken soup or noodles?"

"Soup is fine…but if you would eat noodles with me, we could act out the scene from Lady and the Tramp, you know with the spaghetti and all"

"Seifer?" Squall said from the kitchen, where he hid his laughter.

"Yes, princess? You like my idea?"

"Go to hell."

Squall led his blonde friend to Ellone's room, which was situated on a cheery part of the building.

"Squall!" Ellone cried and jumped off the laps of the nurse she was sitting on, "You came back!"

Seifer grinned as the brunet bent to hug her frail body, "Yeah, I told you I will. Look at me."

Ellone giggled and looked deep into her brother's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, look what I…the things we got for you."

"You got for me a man?" The cherub said, turning to stare at Seifer.

"No," Squall chuckled as the nurse walked out, "This is Seifer, a friend of mine."

"Are you going to stay with me forever, Squall? You said you would."

"Look at all the presents I have for you."

Ellone ran to the bed as Squall lay out the bags for her to open. She looked at Seifer and frowned cutely, "You are going with him?"

"Him? Who you calling 'him' baby cakes? I'm your number one hero…Seifer."

Ellone giggled as the blonde sat next to her, "You going to open your gifts or what, sweet cheeks?"

"You're funny, mister." Ellone laughed and reached for the bags but Seifer covered her hand with this, "As repayment, little miss, you will put in a good word for me to your brother, right?"

Squall rolled his eyes as Seifer grinned at him, letting go of the confused child's hand. Ellone glanced delightfully at the presents around her, unwrapping all of them while squealing with glee. She pulled out a box of chocolates, three different teddy bears, yellow dresses, a fluffy pillow, and a blanket to call her own.

She danced around the bed, surrounded by gifts she already seemed to love. Her merriment was contagious because soon both Seifer and Squall were laughing, savoring the happy moment…

Squall was still smiling in the car as Seifer drove away, "I don't know how to thank you."

Seifer rolled his eyes and glanced his way, "No problem, darling. Your smile is enough."

Squall shrugged, "She was really happy…"

"Yeah…you know…I own a cabin in the mountains…you wanna go check it out?"

Squall nodded and listened to the music Seifer turned on as he maneuvered the car to his desired destination.

The cabin was an hour away form the city, situated in the most beautiful landscape Squall had ever seen in his life. Large, tall trees flocked the cabin from all sides and swayed with the gentle breeze.

"You actually own a cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

Seifer chuckled, "Yeah. After my mother died…I wanted to be alone, and stay away from my father, who became senator days after. It was sad, but the cabin helped me…the trees, the breeze, even the birds and flies…they brought me back to my senses."

"How did she die?"

"An accident, that's what father says…it was a surprise you know…mother never crossed the street without making sure it was empty…that was her fate I guess…her destiny."

Squall gritted his teeth, "Yeah."

The inside of the cabin was just as captivating as the outside.

"Well, I am surprised…I thought this place would house the animals of the forest." Squall smiled at the clean interior of the place.

Seifer chuckled, "No way…nobody knows this place…I'm the only one who comes here, so it's really clean."

Squall stretched and sat on the bed, "This is nice."

"Yeah." Seifer grinned at the brunet, the air around them carrying an unexplainable aura.

The blonde shrugged, "Make yourself comfortable."

Squall nodded and watched Seifer leave to the bathroom, a small smile on his lips. Stripping to his shorts, Squall lay prone on the large bed, sighing as the cool covers soothed his skin.

Seifer was also in his shorts when he walked back out. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the brunet's lithe form resting on the mattress.

"Your muscles are so tense." Seifer whispered and straddled Squall's hips, his hands expertly working the tension form soft shoulders that carried small scars of the past. Squall closed his eyes and sighed.

"When did your parents die?"

"They died when I was 14…Ellone was barely two."

"How?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders, "In a car accident. They both died."

Seifer's hands continued to weave their magic, easing Squall's tension and driving away all the stiffness in his muscles.

"We stayed at an orphanage until Ellone got pneumonic…then she was transferred to a hospice and I had to find a means to survive and pay the bills for her medication. Fighting was the only way…but with a life like that I couldn't stay with my sister for long…since I was always hunted and sought out."

"How did you meet my father?"

"Well…in the parts I come from there are always these lists of jobs wanted from good fighters and people who can handle strain…your father posted one and I thought it was fitting."

"How much is he paying you?" Seifer's hands traveled to Squall's lower back and Squall sighed again, "That's not important anymore."

"What is important to you?" Seifer whispered hotly against the brunet's sensitive ear.

Squall whimpered slightly and Seifer turned him over, claiming the brunet's lips in a tender, unhurried kiss. The grey eyes clouded with passion and he moaned as Seifer pressed their bodies together, trailing velvety kisses down the burnet's throat…

'_No Stop!'_

Seifer's hands gently stroked the brunet's hair, feeling down Squall's arms and caressing his navel, all the while placing small kisses on the soft flesh of Squall's chest.

'_I don't deserve you!'_

Squall whimpered as Seifer's tongue drew lazy circles around his belly button, his hands pushing the waistband of Squall's shorts lower, sliding them off lean hips.

'_You're making a big mistake!'_

Seifer grazed Squall's inner thigh, making him moan with passion and lust. Squall was writhing beneath him, his body on fire as Seifer sucked on the brunet's tender inner thigh. The blonde climbed back up, capturing Squall's lips in a searing kiss.

'_If you would only know!'_

Seifer parted Squall's thighs, his lips still locked on to Squall's. Seifer pulled away, "Squall, look at me." Grey eyes focused on the emeralds glittering back at him. Seifer smiled reassuringly, grasping the brunet's hips.

'_The reason your father took me in…'_

Squall moaned as Seifer became one with him, thrusting gently into his tightness. Seifer threw his head back, suppressing a groan as Squall squirmed and matched his rhythm.

'_The reason I am here…'_

Seifer groaned and sucked on Squall's neck, pulling the brunet's legs around his hip, plunging deeper into Squall's warmth.

'…'

Seifer cried Squall's name as he released, the brunet following shortly after. Silence followed and a tear slipped down the brunet's cheek…

'_Was to kill you…'_

* * *

_climax huh...i love this chapter and you can guess why..._


	13. Traitors

-13-

Traitors

"Squall?" Seifer opened his eyes and shivered slightly. It was raining outside and the room was cast in darkness.

"Oi! Princess, where are you?" the blonde turned on the lights and searched around the cabin for his lover, who was nowhere in sight.

Frowning, the blonde sat back on the bed when a tape recorder caught his eye on the bedside table.

"_You do believe emotions get the best of people, don't you?" _

His father's voice sounded as the blonde played the tape and listened closely.

'_To get what you want, you should be able to touch others in any way possible.'_

Silence…

"_Anyway, little one, the real reason I wanted some tough guy like you is to be able to touch people's hearts for me once again…and not for free…I am willing to pay $100,000…"_

"_I don't think I understand." _The brunet's voice was distinguishable even through the unclear recording.

"_You see…the real reason I'm a senator was because my wife came across a certain mishap. People's sympathy made them vote for me despite my abilities to help out. Now this is where you come in…you see," _James's voice was full of malice and greed_, "I still have a son. Are you catching up?" _

"_Heh, you want me to kill him!" _There was a tinge of surprise in the brunet's soft voice

"_It's really not like that…he would be a sacrifice, not a death…life is full of sacrifices and he is the thing I need to sacrifice to gain the votes of the sentimental fools who would vote for me."_

Eerie silence followed that statement…

"_So…he has to die?"_

"_He has to be sacrificed, but unlike his mother's death, you will play the role of the body guard and then kill him…make it look like an accident or something…you are smart, I'm sure you can figure something out." _James cooed.

There was no answer from the brunet.

"_I heard you need the money." _James Brad Almasy drawled out.

Stillness, but Seifer guessed the brunet had nodded…

"_So you will do anything in your power to ensure the success of your assignment?" _

Again silence followed that statement…

"_Good, you don't have family, except a little girl, right?" _

'Well, he sure hates to voice his opinion…guess he just nodded.' Seifer mused.

"_It mustn't be linked to me, you understand, right?"_

There was a snort from the brunet, but that was it.

"_You really had it rough the past years for you to turn out like that." _

Squall's voice was as cold as ice, _"My past is none of your concern." _

"_I suppose. He is a charmer, I can only wonder if you too will fall to his magic."_ James drawled.

There was only silence.

"_You don't have friends, do you?" _

'Father sure asks many questions. Squall probably shook his head…' The blonde smirked.

"_Good, very well then. I will introduce you to him tomorrow. Be here at noon precisely."_

There were shuffling movements, indicating the brunet was ready to leave when James's voice called out, _"Oh and Leon…Don't fail me. It's important that this mission is carried out with your utmost care and dedication. And I do warn you, don't fall for his tricks." _

* * *

_just what you expect from that cynical brunet...hehehe...having the convo recorded...does he rock or what...loools_


	14. Drunkards

-14-

Traitors

Seifer's eyes had undergone a scary change…the warm verdant orbs were replaced by cool emeralds that spoke of anger and betrayal. He cast the tape recorder into the drawer and walked out of the apartment. Any feelings he had left for the brunet he had tenderly mad love to before...he had lost…

"What's up with you, Seifer. It's been a while since you drank yourself to oblivion like that." Irvine frowned.

The blonde just coughed and ordered another glass.

"Hey, don't you think you've had enough to drink for one night?"

"I…still can't forget…" Seifer whispered before downing his scotch, shaking his head, and ordering another one.

"Forget what?"

"The princess…he left…he killed me."

"What the hell…Seifer, you had too much to drink…you're not making any sense."

"Father wants to become…president... and he makes sacrifices."

"Of course he makes sacrifices…life is full of them" Irvine frowned, trying to understand his blonde friend.

Seifer shook his head, "He sacrifices people…Squall too…he left…" Seifer let out a shaky breath as everything he ever believed in, everything he ever trusted and hoped for shattered into a thousand pieces. The tape had revealed to him more than he had ever dreamed to know.

Squall was an assassinator, his assassinator…Seifer buried his face in his hands, but he didn't cry….the man he had lain with, the brunet he had made love to with all the gentleness he could muster…the grey-eyed friend he had unconditionally trusted…

The blonde smirked, looks like it didn't take much to make a man cold and cynical…

Irvine stood up and pulled his friend to his feet, "Comon, I'll take you home."

Seifer offered no resistance as he sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window, his head pounding painfully.

"Where's Squall?"

"He's dead."

"He's dead?" Irvine cried.

"No…No...he's as good as dead."

"What?"

Seifer closed his eyes, "He's going to kill me…no he was…he left."

"What are you saying?" Irvine groaned in exasperation.

"I slept with him."

"What? Since when, Seifer!"

"Today…in my cabin.."

"What cabin…"

"The one in the mountains." Seifer whispered.

"I see." Irvine frowned, in truth he didn't see at all, but he knew something was seriously wrong. "Are you still going to have the party tomorrow night?"

Seifer's eyes widened and he frowned…right…he had arranged a party in a hotel and it was tomorrow…great timing…

Squall closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest. His heart was heavy and there was no hint that he had ever smiled in his life on that cold face of his.

'What is Seifer doing now?' Squall mused, tears falling from his grey eyes on their own accord.

'Probably cursing you and hating your existence.' The brunet stood up and walked away from the bench he was sitting on…a sad smile on his lips as he walked over to Seifer's apartment.

Irvine glared at Squall, who was standing there in the middle of the street, looking at the apartment with longing in his dreary eyes, "What did you do to him?"

Squall frowned and shrugged. "Don't shrug your way out of this…he's drunk himself into a damn stupor…what happened?"

The brunet gritted his teeth and glared at Irvine, "Does Seifer have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"It's pretty complicated but he needs my protection…he does."

"Well…we are having a party at the Plasma hotel tomorrow at ten." Irvine shrugged, "I suggest you don't bother coming though…he said you're dead…"


	15. Forgivers

-15-

Forgivers

"Great part playboy!" Selphie laughed and sipped from her wineglass.

Seifer barely smiled. The hotel hall was packed with people but none of them were the one he wanted to be with and the one he dreaded being with at the moment. Friends and acquaintances of his drank and laughed, danced and talked.

The blonde stood in the corner, willing it all away in his head…willing them to stop and leave him alone to sink in his misery.

Suddenly all music stopped and people quieted down in anticipation as a voice rang out higher than all; an achingly familiar voice belonging to only one unique person among them.

'_In a world full of darkness_

_In a life full of sadness_

_In a dream full of lies_

_In a place full of cries'_

Seifer's verdant gaze snapped to the stage where the real singer had been replaced by a certain brunet.

'_When things that once were beautiful can't last_

_When everything soft and kind disappears fast_

_When love and dreams are becoming fragile_

_Why can't you understand?'_

The blonde found it hard to draw in a proper breath. Squall was singing there, clad in tight, black leather pants, the jacket tied loosely around lean hips, his grey eyes focused straight at the green gaze.

'_That when I feel like…_

_I can feel once again_

_Let me stay awhile_

_Soak it in a while_

_If we can hold on_

_We can fix what is wrong_

_Buy a little time_

_For this head of mine_

_Haven for us'_

Squall's hips were swaying gently to the beat, faint smile adorned his flushed face. His voice almost feminine, soft, as it called out to Seifer.

'_So now you are here_

_A home so near_

_A warm embrace…a gentle smile_

_Solace echoing all the while'_

"Look who decided to bless us with his angelic voice and presence." Selphie chuckled. Irvine walked over, "Hey, isn't he your lover? He's singing to you…" Seifer straightened away from the wall, disbelief etched on his ragged features.

'_Tell me you will live through this_

_I will gladly die for you_

_Tell me you will never cast me away_

_I can not bear it all alone'_

People were asking about the graceful brunet singing on stage, his eyes closed as his voice rang out in accordance with the beat. Once in a while he would touch the microphone, imploring it to relay his feelings for the blonde.

'_And when it feels like…_

_I can feel once again_

_Let me stay awhile_

_Soak it in a while_

_If we can hold on_

_We can fix what is wrong_

_Buy a little time_

_For this head of mine_

_Haven for us'_

Squall ran a hand through his hair, now avoiding Seifer's green gaze, his own eyes dangerously misty as Seifer stood there, a sad frown on his face.

'_So pull me to you_

_Give me a chance_

_Convince me we are free_

_Tell me you love me_

_Cause now I feel like I can feel once again_

_Let me stay awhile_

_Soak it in a while_

_If we can hold on_

_We can fix what is wrong_

_Buy a little time_

_For this head of mine_

_Haven for us_

_Haven for us_

_Haven for us.'_

People went wild, clapping and hooting, shouting compliments and endearments to a brunet that hastened to retreat before the music had even finished. Selphie and Irvine both smiled at the empty corner beside them...


	16. Misers

-16-

Misers

Seifer pushed the brunet roughly against the wall and seized the soft lips that had sung to him just moments before.

Squall whimpered against the blonde's painful, bruising kiss but said nothing to stop him…he accepted his punishment.

Strong arms encircled him and Seifer's mouth softened. Squall closed his eyes; he didn't expect Seifer to go easy on him that fast. Was he already forgiven?

Seifer pulled the brunet to him, holding him tightly till their bodies melted into one. Squall moaned and grasped Seifer's shoulder as his knees gave away.

"You came back." Seifer whispered against the brunet's ear.

Squall shivered and nodded.

"You sang for me." Seifer's tongue traced the contours of the brunet's ear then moved to suck on the crook of Squall's neck.

"I'm sorry." Squall whispered brokenly.

Seifer pressed the brunet against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I didn't mean to deceive you…it wasn't meant to be like this."

The hallway was secluded and Seifer wanted more than ever to make love to the brunet. The blonde grasped Squall's rear to support the brunet with his strong arms as he trailed hot kisses down the pulsing jugular and smooth chest.

"I only wanted to make it alright for Ellone." Squall moaned as tears cascaded down his cheeks. It was then that Seifer noticed Squall wasn't aroused at all…the boy was crying…

The blonde pulled Squall into his arms, and sat, his back against the wall, the brunet cradled in his protective embrace.

"I'm sorry." Squall wept.

"Hush…" Seifer rocked gently, trying without words to let the burnet know he was forgiven.

After Squall had quieted down, Seifer chuckled, "Can I ask you one thing, my super-cynical protector."

"Ahuh?"

"Why the hell did you record the whole thing?"

"I was worried your father would frame me when this was all over…so if he decided to ruin my life…I would be taking him down with me."

"Another question…" Seifer frowned.

Squall looked up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Why did you sleep with me?"

"I…because…"

Seifer chuckled, "You look like you're eating frog scales."

Squall frowned, "We need to get you out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I counted five 'men in black' outside."

Seifer walked in front of the brunet to his Jaguar parked in the garage. Squall didn't let his guard down as they approached the car unharmed…or rather undetected. The night air was cold and the moon was bright, casting the garage in both light and shadows.

"Here's my car." Seifer sighed, and Squall relaxed slightly…that's when the shot rang out. Seifer whirled around as the brunet crashed into him, "Get into the car, hurry, I'm not sure how many there are or how many I got."

The burnet was grasping his side and Seifer slid in behind the wheel, "Squa"

"Drive dammit…don't stop on me now!" Squall turned in his seat as more shots followed them.

A black Mercedes was on their tail as Seifer tried to lose the, speeding down the alleyways. The blonde gasped as shots whizzed past his head and Squall turned to reload is weapon.

"Did you kill any?"

"Yeah, four left. Watch out and drive. It's all under control." Squall winced and pushed himself around, aiming at the attackers.

The blonde flinched as Squall fired a string of bullets, hooting as he apparently nailed one. Seifer made a fast turn, the car skidding as it followed its drivers direction. Squall side stung, so did his arm, and he gulped a few breaths. He wanted to tell Seifer to slow down but their attackers were gaining on them and the alleyways were getting dangerously narrow.

Squall took advantage as they turned and the car behind them slowed down to follow, firing a few other shots, "Whoa! Two more bastards!"

"You're a fuckin killer…at least pretend you're mourning."

Squall chuckled, "Mourning my ass! This bastards are going down!"

Seifer rolled his eyes and looked in the rearview mirror.

"Turn somewhere…I'll get them when they slow down."

The blonde nodded but never got to turn as a bullet aimed at the tires made Seifer lose control. The car smashed into the buildings and skidded to a halt before a wall. The blonde was unconscious and Squall was following suit.

The car tailing them stopped and two men walked out, slowly approaching the wrecked vehicle. Blood seeped from the corner or his mouth and his navel was smarting. Alarms went on inside his head as he heard them.

Moaning, Squall aimed with a bruised wrist at one of the men's unsuspecting foreheads. "Bang." He whispered in unison with the sound of the shot and the man fell, dead.

The other gasped at his fallen comrade, a man in his early twenties, and he brought up his gun, but Squall had already aimed.

"No!" the man threw his weapon aside, "Please, don't shoot me. I'm doing this for the money… I swear…I have nothing against you…"

Squall raised an eyebrow and a small smile forced its way onto his face, "You're doing it for the money, eh? Get out of here."

* * *

desperate times call for desperae measures huh... 


	17. Angels

-17-

Angels

Squall sat up in his hospital bed just as Seifer walked in, cradling his little sister in strong arms.

"How is my Angel doing?" The blonde grinned, a bandage wrapped around his head.

Squall grunted, "Fine."

Ellone crawled onto the bad and positioned herself on her brother's laps, "Seifie bought flowers for you but I sat on them."

The blonde laughed, "Yeah, I had to pick all the thorns from her dress and then change it for her cuz it was wrecked."

"I gave Seifie trouble." Ellone wailed.

Squall laughed, "That's my little sister."

The blonde groaned, "No way!" He walked over and handed Squall a card, "I managed to save this though."

Squall opened a pretty card with two chibis, who slightly looked like the both of them, drawn on it. Smiling at what was written, Squall looked up, "I want to leave here, Seifer."

"Tomorrow."

Squall frowned, "I'm fine dammit."

"Squall, don't use blasphemies in front of your sister and fine my ass!"

"Hey, you just said a bad word yourself!" Squall groaned.

"You had a bullet in your navel; one in your arm…just look at that arm…it's bandaged to your damn palm. And your knee…you'll be limping for weeks." Seifer wailed, "It's all my fault."

"Shut up, freak…I don't want to stay here…I hate hospitals and doctors and nurses and everything about this place."

Ellone just stared at the card before she snatched it and checked it out, the two busy arguing about when Squall will be discharged.

"Comon, no…consider it repayment for taking Ellone under my custody."

Squall snorted, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Seifer laughed and sat by the brunet's hip, "Father is going to spend the rest of his life wishing you did too…behind bars."

Squall frowned, "I"

"Don't go frowning like that... Ellone is going to survive too, the doctor said so…in a few weeks she'll be as right as ray."

"Thanks."

Ellone giggled at the words, not understanding completely what they meant or symbolized.

"I'll visit tonight after Ellone's bedtime, I hired a nanny for her…and she's pretty nice so don't worry."

Squall rolled his eyes, "No problem at all."

The blonde winked and placed a quick kiss on the smiling lips. Turning to Ellone, he grinned, "Let's go princess, your brother wants to rest."

"Like hell." Squall muttered.

Seifer ignored him and stood by the door, "Ellone, comon, I'll get you ice cream on the way home. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Ellone laughed and threw the card aside.

Squall looked at it, resting on the soft mattress of his bed. "Seifer…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

The blonde grinned, "See ya tonight…anything else you want on my way here?"

The brunet smiled, "No…not really."

The door shut softly behind them as his sister and lover left. Squall picked up the card and grinned, looked like his voice was better than he had thought…maybe he should always sing for that obstinate blonde…

The three words were written in Seifer's crappy writing but they held more beauty to the brunet than the best of designs…

'_**Haven For Us' **_

****

* * *

**_so? is it nice? finally finished this fic...i hope you liked it...as for the card...i thought the theme of the song would be the best for it...anyway glad you read it and glad i wrote it...good luck in your lives_**


End file.
